While You Hold My Hand
by officiallyraura
Summary: Do It Again song fic. Sorta. Anyway, Ross is home. Laura is nervous. This date has been spoken about many times. Now, it's happening. Sorry I suck at summaries lmao. One-shot


She walked around her room in circles occasionally glancing nervously at her clock.

He had been so secretive about this date. He told her the time he would be at her apartment and what she should wear.

He said casual but not too casual. Fancy but not too fancy. After spending almost an hour figuring out what that meant, she decided on a black tank top decorated with red dots she paired it with white jean shorts and black converse. After studying herself in the mirror she decided that she looked like a teenage white girl going got Disney World.

But they weren't going. She asked is mouse ears were needed for this date.

She kept circling her room. Why was she so nervous? It wasn't like he was gonna propose. They were too young and much to busy with their careers. Plus they had been dating what? Five months? There was absolutely no reason for her to be nervous. It's not like this was the first real date the would be having since their first on eon his tour five months ago. Oh wait...

She had plenty of reason to be nervous. Starting with the fact that he said he would be knocking gone her door the minute the clock strikes 8 and it was now 7:58 and she had still no clue of what this date was.

She started at herself in the mirror fixing up her hair until'

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

He was here. She took a deep breath, grabbed her phone and keys and ran to open the door for him.

When the door opened it reveled the man she loved. Every hair on his head was in place. He looked like 2013 again. He paired a blue button down with black jeans and converse. His go-to shoes.

It had been a while since they saw each other face to face. In person.

She was in the area around the time of one of their east cost shows and decided it had been a while since the two friends had seen each other and she missed him. And he missed her. After the cancer, the couple hung out and finally confessed their feelings for each other after 4 years of fans praying that it happened. They dated. She had stayed with them on our for a little longer but eventually she had to go back.

That was almost 5 months ago. Now he's back.

She broke out into a huge smile. "Ross."

He pulledher into a huge hug and lifted her up a little.

"I missed you. A lot." He whispered into her ear.

She smiled after gently being let down on to the floor.

"Now whats this huge mystery date?"

Ross wiggled his eyebrows and smirked. "Let's find out shall we?"

He offered her his hand an she gradually took it closing the door behind them.

* * *

After driving to no where special for almost an hour, Ross finally decided it was time to park at the beach.

He parked the car and climbed out of the borrowed red pick up truck.

He qucikly rushed to the passenger side of the car to help his girlfriend down.

"So this whole date was the two of us driving around talking about randomness?" She asked a little disappointed.

Ross smirked again. "You don't think I can be romantic?"

"Well..."

He held his hand up to his heart and hung his mouth open. "Excuses me?"

She laughed and shoved him playfully.

He smiled at her. She always looked beautiful in the moonlight. And the way her eyes always light up when she laughs.

He reach into the back of the truck and pulled out blankets. He smoothed them out carefully on the open back.

"Ready for me to be romantic?"

She smiled and nodded eagerly.

He climbed into the blanket covered trunk sliding to on side.

Laura jumped on grabbing onto his hand for a small boost and rested her head in his shoulder. The two of them just sat with his arm placed tightly around her. She held onto the hand that was resting on her shoulder.

She smiled happily and sighed. "This is nice."

Airplanes flew over head and were heard clearly in the silence.

Ross looked up at the different constellations.

"See that?" He asked pointing at a bright star.

Laura nodded. "It's Mars."

He smiled, loving how his girlfriend was into astronomy like he was.

"Is this romantic enough for you?"

She smiled just enjoying the surroundings and the peaceful times with him. It was the two of them along. In the moonlight in the back of a pickup truck with the sound of airplanes reminding them that they weren't alone on Earth. The stars acted as a bunch of tiny twinkling lights. This was what she wanted every date to be like. She wanted this all day every day.

"This is perfect."

"I love you, just by the way."

Five months. It took him five months. She needed at least seven. But this time, it seemed right. She knew he meant it and she knew she felt it.

"I love you too, just by the way."

He pulled him arm off of her an looked her in the eye. Then, he pushed his lips onto hers.

It was shirt an unit meant to be steamy. Just to seal the "I love yous."

After he pulled back she laid down and he joined her.

"This is perfect." Sh breathed staring into the sky.

Ross turned to his side and smiled at her. "Like you."

Laura turned to face him and she smiled back.

She lightly pushed her lips into his.

It was the perfect end to the most perfect date.

* * *

OKKKKKKKKK

That was pretty cool and fun and stuff.

OK cool, so um, comment and review and like and stuff.

Feedback is also cool.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
